


One Bed, Two Hearts, Three Nights

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911 Crossover, Attraction, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Falling In Love, Family, Firefighters, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Sharing a Bed, Tropes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Buck and Eddie share more than just a bed in Texas.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 91
Kudos: 679





	1. 1st Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Buddie fandom! It's been a while since I've written for our boys! I've missed them. 
> 
> With the new season starting and all the new content for the 911 crossover and Buck Begins, I've been feeling inspired. On Tumblr, I saw someone asking for a bed-sharing fic while they're in Texas fighting the wildfire. And being a person who loves this particular trope, I was happy to oblige. 
> 
> This fic will have 3 parts. Tags and ratings may change. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Xo.

**1st Night**

* * *

Buck was beyond exhausted as the 118 finally made their way to a small motel close to the wildfire. 

As Bobby went up to the counter, talking to the lady at the front desk, Buck couldn't help but take in his best friend. 

_How could someone manage to still look so damn good after a day of putting out fires?_ That was the thing, though; _he always did._

Buck couldn't help the thoughts that were popping into his mind, any more than the feelings that had risen.

He concluded that he had fallen for his best friend years ago. When exactly, he wasn't sure. But there they were, and he wasn't sure what to do with them. 

Buck had started noticing when they had spent time together quarantining. During a dark time of the unknown, Buck had found comfort in staying with Eddie and Christopher. It felt so natural being together as if a light bulb went off in his brain, screaming, _this is what you've been waiting for!_

They had cooked together, watch movies together, fallen asleep near each other on the couch, and shared lingering glances, to the point where Buck started to question if Eddie was feeling the same way as he was. 

Buck and Eddie hardly talked about romance, especially after Abby and Shannon. They kept to themselves about all that. That wasn't what their friendship was based around. So Buck wasn't even sure if Eddie could ever see him in that way. _Hell,_ he had been surprised himself. Growing up, he knew he was bisexual, but he hid it away. His father wasn't an accepting man for anything different from the norm he wanted to display— _the perfect family image._ So Buck, unfortunately, had suppressed that part of him deep down underneath everything that made him, _him._

It was only when being around Eddie that that part of him was revealed once more. 

The two of them had always been tighter than tight, but this felt different somehow, and spending endless time with Christopher? _A huge bonus._ He loved that kid more than life itself. 

One night when they had been playing Monopoly, Christopher had accidentally called Buck dad. Eddie had looked startled but not as surprised as Buck had felt in that moment. But the feeling brought a sense of ease that all was right in the world. It felt natural and right, something Buck had dreamed about for most of his life. He could still remember Eddie's expression as his astonishment had shifted into what seemed like happiness at Christopher's following giggle. 

Buck also recalled a particular evening when it had been stormy, and the power had gone out. Eddie had lit candles around the house, and the two of them shared a couple of drinks as they chatted in the darkness. At one point, their fingers had touched, and they held each other's gaze for what felt like a lifetime. Eddie had seemed to want to say something to him, just like he had wanted to express to Eddie how he was feeling, but Christopher had gotten scared from the thunder and interrupted them. Eddie, being the amazing father he was, had stopped everything so he could be there for his son. 

Buck had to love him for it. 

They hadn't finished the conversation in the days to come, because then Cap had said they could return to their homes. Buck, of course, had been disappointed, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome, especially because Chimney was asking to stay with him, wanting to make sure Maddie and their baby would be safe. _How could he have said no to that?_

So here Buck was, sitting in a grimy motel looking at his best friend, who he was madly in love with and not knowing how to move forward. 

Eddie looked exhausted as he laid his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Buck realized his hand was moving towards his friend, wanting to touch his face. Quickly, he moved it down by his side, stuffing his palm into his pocket. 

Bobby walked over, actual room keys in hand, "Alright, because the firefighters are in town helping with the fire, they're limited on space. I hope you all don't mind, but we'll be getting a bit cozy for the next couple of days. Chimney and I will room together in a two-bed bedroom. Hen, you'll have an adjoining room, but to yourself." Bobby looked over at Buck and Eddie, "And because I know you two are close, I figured you wouldn't mind sharing a bed. At least, I hope you don't mind, that's all they had left." 

Buck noticed Eddie stiffen, and he couldn't ignore the way his own heart was hammering against his chest. 

Unfortunately, there had been some unspoken tension between them as of late, which was making things a bit awkward between them. Buck was unsure if it was his energy or the two of them combined. 

_Way to make me confront my feelings, Cap..._

Clearing his throat, Eddie shook his head, "Nah, we don't mind, do we, Buck?"

"Not at all."  
  


* * *

"It smells like sulfur in here," Eddie said, squinting his nose.

"Isn't that just the way Texas smells?" Buck laughed as he put his duffle bag on the bed. 

Eddie looked over at his friend and chuckled, "No, Buck, it's not. But don't go out there saying that; you might get a bullet in your behind for dissing the state." 

_Not that he had looked at Buck's ass or anything._

Okay, that was a blatant lie. Of course, Eddie had looked. _How could he not?_

The guy was hotter than the fires they put out daily. 

"I agree though, it stinks in here," Buck replied. "That or it's me." He lifted up his arm to smell his pit and winced, "I need to get this dirt off my body."

 _Do you need help?_ "Yeah, go for it."

"You sure?"

Eddie nodded awkwardly towards the bathroom, "I'll get the second shower."

Buck walked towards the bathroom and leaned out the door with that familiar grin, "I can't promise I'll save you any hot water." 

"Okay, and I can't promise that I won't kick you off the bed in my sleep," Eddie responded with a wink. 

"Duly noted," Buck chuckled as he closed the door. 

As Eddie could hear Buck's clothes hit the floor and the water start, his heart started pounding. _Get a grip, Diaz._

Then again, if he hadn't been able to control it during quarantine, there was no hope for the next few nights when sharing a bed. 

_Damn his feelings._

Eddie had thought he had been a certain way all his life, so it surprised him when he felt a sexual awakening for the guy after spending more time with him. 

He had mistaken it as a deepened friendship. That all changed when he had stared at Buck's lips, wanting a taste. 

Shaking his head, Eddie pulled out his phone and called Chris, who was currently staying with Carla. 

After exchanging some pleasantries with Carla, she handed him the phone, "Hi, daddy!' 

Eddie smiled, "Hey, buddy, how you doin'?" 

"Good! We made breakfast for dinner." 

"Ooo, my favorite! I wish I could be there. Pancakes and eggs?"

 _"Mmhmm_ , with chocolate sauce," Chris replied with a giggle. 

"Sounds good, but make sure you eat some veggies and don't forget your vitamins," Eddie said, raising an eyebrow. He stated it, but he knew Carla was a saint; she always took the best care of his boy, even getting a COVID test so she could stay with him. He was so blessed to have her in their lives, thanks to Buck, of course. 

_Someday he'd thank the guy for everything._

"Tell your dad that I've got it covered, baby," Carla's voice exclaimed in the background.

"Did you hear her?" Chris asked. 

"I sure did, tell her she's the captain in charge, and I trust her." 

As his son relayed the message, he wished he could give Christopher a big hug. It was crazy how much he missed him even after just one day. 

"How's Buck doing?"

Eddie looked towards the bathroom door, "He's good. We've been busy out there trying to get this fire to stop. It's been a lot of work for us." 

"You're both superheroes!" 

_His son, the angel._

"We're proud to do it." 

"Well, I'm proud of you and Buck, tell him, okay?" 

"I'll tell Buck, I promise," Eddie responded with a nod. 

_"Tell me what?"_

Eddie looked over and saw Buck standing by the bathroom, steam coming out through the cracked door like the smoke of the fire. 

_God damn._ Eddie swallowed at the sight of the towel around Buck's waist. His muscles were still wet, and his hair was perfectly messy. Eddie forced himself to look away. 

"Christopher was just telling me to tell you he's proud of us for the work we're doing out here," Eddie answered with a sheepish grin. 

Buck's face lit up, in the way it always did when he was around Chris. "Can I talk to him for a minute?"

Eddie nodded, standing up, "Of course. I better get in the shower anyway so we can get some sleep." Buck walked up to him, and Eddie prayed the towel would somehow fall off on his way over, which were totally inappropriate thoughts to be having. He turned his focus back to his son, "Hey, Chris, Buck wants to talk to you, okay?"

When his son cheered, Buck laughed, clearly hearing it.

"Talk to you tomorrow, son. Sleep well."

"Night, Daddy," Chris replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Eddie stated, his heart feeling full. "Here's Buck." 

He handed Buck the phone, and their fingers touched. For a moment, they just stared at each other, Eddie realizing how close they were standing. 

_It was electrifying._

This same thing had happened when they were quarantining together. That was the night Eddie wanted to express his feelings, even though he had been afraid to potentially change their relationship. But he never had the chance to tell Buck; he wondered if he ever would. 

Buck bit his lip, and Eddie could hear how shakily he inhaled. 

Stepping away hurt, but his son was waiting on the other end of the line. But it was those moments that Eddie felt as though Buck had feelings for him, too. 

Buck sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his wet hair, "Hey buddy! I miss you!" 

Eddie reached into his bag, getting a pair of thin workout pants out. He looked for his shirt to wear to bed and swore internally because he realized he had forgotten it. 

As he walked to the bathroom, he paused and looked over at Buck, who was in deep conversation about the new game Christopher had played. It always warmed Eddie's heart to see the connection between his son and his best friend. 

Closing the door, he realized that he was one of the lucky ones.   
  


* * *

Buck loved talking to Christopher; it was just what he had needed tonight. After the grueling work they'd performed all day, the sweet innocence of that child made him feel like he had been embraced with ease and comfort. 

He sat for a moment on the bed, not moving after ending the call, and thought about what had just transpired between him and Eddie. 

There had been a spark— _Buck had felt it._

His fingers still hummed from the touch of Eddie. 

_God, he wanted more. He craved more._

This type of desire for another was unlike anything Buck had ever experienced.

As he looked down at his hand, Buck realized he wanted to tell Eddie how he felt. Sure, it was scary as hell, but having these feelings and not acting on them after all this time, was freaking killing him. 

Buck didn't want to be afraid anymore. He had been talking to his therapist not to hide away from feelings—something Buck had done most of his life. 

He sighed as he changed into his sweat bottoms and a tank top, regretting his life choices as the humidity of a wet towel lingered around his body; he couldn't wait to get back to California. 

Buck turned the AC as low as he could, hearing the rumble it started making. _"Lovely,"_ he muttered. 

Eddie opened the door and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is that noise?"

Buck's reply was all but lost on him as he took Eddie in, wearing his tight workout bottoms and his chiseled bare chest. 

_Holy crap..._ how was he going to function for the rest of the night, especially lying next to this Adonis? 

He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I had to crank the AC on to deal with this god awful humidity." 

"And here I thought you could handle the heat," Eddie smirked, raising a perfect eyebrow. 

_If Eddie were flirting with him, he'd take it and give it right back._

"You know I can handle a lot," he replied, moving closer to his friend, "but sometimes a man can only take so much." Buck rolled his hand down his shirt, feeling the sweat already pressing through. 

Eddie's eyes followed his hand as they traveled down, but then Eddie looked towards the single queen bed, "C'mon, let's get some sleep. We've gotta be up in a few hours." 

_Guess that was the end of that._

"Roger that." 

As they got into bed, Buck's body was vibrating, shaking with anxious anticipation. 

Eddie switched the light off and muttered as he turned away from Buck, "Good night." 

"Night, Eddie." 

They laid there for what felt like an eternity, and Buck felt more awake than ever. 

The mixture of humidity and Eddie's body heat so close was overwhelming. Buck wanted to move further away to catch his breath, but he also wanted to straddle the guy. 

_What a predicament._

He flipped back-and-forth, trying to get not only comfortable but hoping to turn off his thoughts for a while. 

Finally, he just sat staring at the ceiling, hearing sirens somewhere outside. They were still going strong on the fire—that would be them soon enough. 

Buck had to get some sleep; his safety and his team's depended on it. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to come. 

_"Buck?"_

His eyes popped open. He turned his head towards Eddie, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay over there?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're flopping around like the omelet my son had for dinner," Eddie mumbled sleepily. 

Buck laughed without humor at the ridiculousness of wanting his best friend so badly. "I'm fine, sorry about that. Can't seem to get comfortable."

"It is a tiny bed. I can scoot over more if you want, though?" 

As Eddie started to shift over more, Buck grabbed his arm on impulse, feeling his thick muscles, "No, no, it's okay. You don't need to do that." 

"Well, if it's the heat, you might wanna lose your fleece sweat pants." 

Buck bit his lip at what Eddie was implying. He attempted to make his comment light, "You'd know with your hometown experience I suppose." 

_"Mmhmm."_

"Okay, that might help. If you don't mind, of course."

"Why would I mind?" Eddie asked, turning over to look at Buck through the darkness. 

"Uh, I dunno. Just wanted to be respectful is all." 

"Buck, we've known each other for a long time. You taking off your pants won't offend me," Eddie said. He was quiet for a moment before adding, _"Believe me."_

"Okay, okay, I'll take off my pants then." Buck smiled as he stood up, removing his pants and then his shirt. All that was left was his boxer briefs. It was both a relief and a turn on, especially as he noticed Eddie watching him. 

Eddie rolled over onto his stomach and chuckled, "You're ridiculous." 

"But you love me for it."

"I do."

The words halted Buck in his tracks, and he just sat there. 

_I do._

Eddie looked at him while he was stuck being frozen, "Buck? What is it?" 

_I do._

Buck exhaled as he lowered himself back into bed, "It's nothing." _It was everything._

He maneuvered under the sheets and put his hands behind his head, exhaling loudly. 

"You can talk to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Buck replied, closing his eyes. 

_The problem was, he just didn't know where to start._


	2. 2nd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is extremely sore after a hard day of work—Eddie helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far. I had a lot of fun writing this 2nd chapter. I know it's a bit different from what we saw on the crossover, but things are progressing between these two, and it brings overall joy! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter - I'm cranking up the heat!

**2nd Night**

* * *

_How was it possible to be this sore?_

This thought had traveled into Buck's mind as he fell upon the bed as he and Eddie arrived back at the motel after their shift. 

They had worked for hours without so much as a break but were making progress on the wildfire. It was enough to feel proud. 

But Buck could barely move, even though he knew he was making the blankets all dirty. It was like having a chimney sweeper lie on your grandmother's new white sofa. Good thing it was just the disgusting unwashed motel comforter that could be burned afterward.

That's when he noticed Eddie standing by the bed. "Sorry, I don't think I'll be moving for a while," Buck groaned as he looked up at the ceiling noticing several distinct cracks. 

"Nah, man, it's cool. Rest up, I feel it, too," Eddie replied as he bent his neck from side-to-side. "That shift was brutal. I thought I was going to collapse several times." 

"Not you, Eddie Diaz. You were the most solid one out there." 

"That I doubt," Eddie laughed, "but thank you." He shook his head, "There was that other firehouse, _the 126_ , who were kicking major ass though. I could barely keep up with them."

"Seriously," Buck answered. "They were badasses in the field. When I grow up, I want to be just like them." Eddie laughed in response—Buck's favorite sound. 

Buck didn't mention that it was bothering him that he couldn't seem to figure out where he'd seen that mysterious girl from, though. She had looked so familiar. However, tomorrow was another day. "I guess they're just used to the humidity on top of a blazing wildfire." Buck smirked as he looked up towards Eddie, "Probably why _you_ were so successful, too." 

"One more day, and you'll be there," Eddie shrugged with an entertaining smirk. 

"Not to be dramatic or anything, but I think I'll shrivel up into a melted carcass first."

 _"Lovely_ image _._ But hey, you're halfway there, so that's satisfying at least. The process won't be too grueling."

"I know! Even though I must say, my skin _is_ silky smooth here. Just—"

"Like a baby's bottom?" Eddie suggested raising his perfect eyebrows. "Were you going to add that?"

Buck grinned mischievously, " _Perhaps."_ Then he winked, which was Buck's pitiful attempt at flirting. 

His partner knew just about everything there was to know about him. Well, not _everything._

Eddie looked towards the bathroom, "Do you mind, while you're lying there turning into a corpse if I take the first shower tonight? I feel like I can't function with the smell of smoke on me, and I want to call Chris before it gets too late."

"Go for it," Buck responded as he sprawled out his arms, "I'll be here for a while." 

Eddie looked at him with a beautiful grin, "Then I'll be sure to take my time." 

"Just leave me some hot water, yeah?"

"Hey," Eddie snorted, "karma's a bitch, Buck. It was like Elsa's cavern when you were through with it last night."

Buck joined in with a chuckle and tilted his head up, "I don't know what's more amusing, the fact that you had to take an icy shower or the fact you're bringing Frozen into the conversation."

Eddie shrugged, "Chris likes it."

"Chris or _you?"_

His friend sat there for a moment then smiled slowly, "All right, _fine._ I like it. No, I _love_ it, okay?" 

Eddie was too damn cute and soft when he wanted to be, usually only around Buck and his son. 

"I get it. I get it. Just _Let it Go,_ Eddie." 

_"Clever,"_ Eddie applauded slowly. "Congratulations, you're a dork. I'm getting in the shower now."

"Be my guest," Buck answered, pointing to the door. He started humming the tune from Beauty and the Beast, _a classic_ , and Eddie grinned again as he closed the door. 

Buck smiled. He loved their playful banter. It was always just so comfortable being around the guy. 

He touched his chest, and the humor drifted away. Buck recalled how when he had woken up this moment, Eddie had been holding him. 

Buck exhaled, thinking about it some more. From the way Eddie's arms had been around him, his palms protectively on Buck's chest, to how Eddie had pressed his lips on his back, his hot breath a soothing embrace. 

He had tried and failed miserably about not thinking about it all day. Their bare skin touching each other, and the fact Buck had been harder than a diamond because of it. 

Buck had wanted to lace his fingers with Eddie's all day and ached to stay there, together, in their bubble of complete bliss. But duty, _their duty_ , had called. 

Eddie had finally woken up, even though Buck hadn't moved, and Buck had heard a shaky breath escape Eddie's mouth. 

Slowly, as though his skin was being peeled off, Eddie had moved away and jumped out of bed. Perhaps it had panicked him, but luckily Eddie was polite and seemed happy as they had gotten ready. 

But Buck had wanted to cry at the loss of Eddie's warmth, which was a surprise after how hot he had been all night. 

Buck was surprised he had been able to focus on the job at hand at all. Now though, he had welcomed the thoughts back. 

The room was cooler tonight, and Buck cursed, surprisingly. He debated turning the AC off so he could still sleep in boxer briefs and no shirt. He wanted and hoped to feel Eddie's body against his again even though he wanted to do a lot more than cuddle. 

Hell, he wanted to straddle the guy and suck on Eddie's neck until his friend was moaning out his name, with fingers pulling his hair, messing it up entirely. 

Buck wanted to move back-and-forth to feel that delicious hard friction that only they could create with one another till they were both sweaty and left panting. 

_God..._ he just wanted Eddie's hands all over him, to the point Buck started shaking, speculating about it. 

He tried rubbing his arms to calm the aching need for Eddie just to take over his body and winced. Buck wanted it with his best friend in every way without ever seeing an end in sight. 

"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

Buck sat up so fast that he cranked his neck, _"What?"_

Eddie was standing there with a towel around his waist, his hair curling slightly, and water droplets running down that gorgeous chest. 

Buck wanted to lick it. 

"You're rubbing your arms so hard it seems like you're going to snap them off," Eddie replied. "It's been quite the heavy lifting lately, so I could help relieve some tension if you'd like." He gave Buck a look that he couldn't quite place, "I'm pretty good."

 _Didn't Buck know it,_ yet _God_ almighty _,_ did he want Eddie to show him how good it could be in so many ways. 

_Just friends._

Did Eddie understand what he was offering? What it would mean to Buck? 

_Just friends._

Eddie was gazing at him with an intense look, staring as if he wanted to devour him _._

_Jesus, this didn't feel like just friends._

But he _had_ to have Eddie's hands on him, and then, and only then, could he die happy. "Yeah, okay, thanks." 

"I'm just going to give Chris a quick call first." 

"Sounds good," Buck said. He looked at the bathroom, "I'll go take a shower, so you don't get dirt all over you again." _On that clean sexy body,_ Buck wanted to add. 

He shook his head—he was such a disaster. 

Buck wanted to talk to Christopher again, but it probably wasn't the greatest of ideas with what he was thinking right now. 

"Wouldn't want that," Eddie teased. 

Being too turned on, Buck couldn't laugh. He just nodded. 

Eddie's slowly faded, and Buck rushed into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. 

He closed his eyes and put his head up against the bathroom door, catching the sweet scent of Eddie, wondering if there would ever be a time he wouldn't want Eddie Diaz. 

_Not in this lifetime,_ his heart whispered. 

* * *

As Eddie talked to his son and Carla, he couldn't help but wonder what Buck had thought about before stepping into the bathroom. The strangest expression had masked up his face, and he had gone into hiding. Eddie acknowledged that Buck did that from time-to-time, but Eddie never wanted to push him for information that would make him uncomfortable.

There was still so much he didn't know about the guy's past. But then again, they all had a history, and sometimes, it wasn't welcomed with open arms. 

His son had wanted to talk to Buck again, of course, but he didn't think Buck was in the mood with how he was feeling. Chris was disappointed, which made Eddie a bit sad. He hated denying his son of anything, but they exchanged their nightly farewells nonetheless. 

Afterward, Eddie looked down at his hands. Had he really offered to massage his best friend, who he had deep feelings for? _Sure had._

The truth was, he could see Buck was in a bit of discomfort, and he wanted to take care of him. The desire to do so was overwhelming. Also, Eddie hadn't been kidding; he was good at giving massages. 

And there was the fact that he _wanted,_ no, _craved_ to touch Buck. The thought made him suddenly flustered, but he shook it off. 

When Buck emerged without his shirt but comfy pants on, Eddie felt slightly disappointed. He had hoped for the same attire as last night, but then again, he wouldn't have been able to contain himself with Buck only in his underwear. _No way._ No, this was the best move for both of them and Eddie's wandering hands.

"How's my little buddy doing?" 

Eddie refrained from looking down at the front of his tight pants, surrounded by dirty thoughts, knowing good and well Buck meant his son. 

"Chris is good. He and Carla are having a Marvel movie marathon and lots of popcorn." 

"Ah man," Buck said, "sounds fun." Then he pouted, "He didn't want to talk to me? I tried to hurry."

Eddie's heart fell into his stomach, "Shoot. I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I thought maybe you were in too much pain, and it wouldn't be the best time."

"I am sore, _badly_ , but I'm never _too_ anything not to talk to that kid." 

Beaming, Eddie acknowledged him, "He wanted to, so tomorrow, I promise."

 _"Deal."_ Buck rolled his shoulders and bit his full bottom lip that Eddie had dreamed countless times of sucking. "You seriously don't mind?" Buck asked with a sheepish grin. 

"Of course not, c'mon." 

"Where do you want me?" 

_Anywhere. Everywhere._ Eddie cleared his throat, "The bed is fine." _God,_ why was he so nervous all of a sudden? This man in front of him was Buck, for crying out loud. _You mean this gorgeous man you're in love with,_ his thoughts sang out, torturing him. 

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, trying to gain some damn composure.

Buck collapsed ungracefully on the mattress and bounced. They both laughed, and it felt good to feel some normalcy for a change between them. Then again, he had always felt this way for the guy. Eddie had just forced it under the surface. 

"Alright, _Magic Fingers,"_ Buck announced, propping his face on his crossed arms, "let's see what you've got."

 _"Magic Fingers_ , I like that, and be prepared to be amazed."

Buck exclaimed, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Eddie, "I don't see all your essential oils out on display or hear your instrumental forest soundtrack in the background."

Eddie laughed, shuffling closer to the bed, "How many massages have you gotten?"

"Enough, and yet never enough if you know what I mean."

"Amen to that," Eddie answered. "Unfortunately, I left my essential massage kit at home, so you'll have to do with welcoming sticky humidity and the smell of sulfur surrounding us."

"Just spray your cologne in my direction," Buck replied, putting his face down into his arms, "it always smells nice." 

Buck had noticed how he smelled, and the realization made his heart flutter. Eddie grinned, "Do you want me to?"

His friend just shrugged, "It'll remove the forever lingering smoke-smell out of my nose, so why not."

 _Alrighty then._ Eddie walked over to the dresser, grabbed his cologne, and felt a bit ridiculous. But hey, if Buck wanted him to set the mood with a familiar and comforting smell, then so be it, he'd do it. Besides, it flattered Eddie that Buck thought he smelled good. 

As he sprayed it around the room, but not too much, Buck made a noise of approval as he sniffed the air like a cute puppy, "Ahh, _yes,_ there it is. Much better." 

"I'm so glad I could be of assistance," Eddie said, putting the cologne down and coming back over. 

"Now, if you could feed me a grape or two, then I'll be sure to leave you with a four-star rating."

"Why not five?"

"Well, you did forget the oils... _so..."_

They both laughed, and Eddie flexed his hands, feeling a bit tense himself, "Alright you, hold still." 

"Yes, sir!"

Eddie tried to warm up his hands, but he was afraid they had gone a bit clammy. When he finally made contact with Buck's bareback, his friend jumped slightly and then stiffened. _"Sorry..."_

"No," Buck murmured, "no, it's fine." 

He started at Buck's shoulders first, and the feeling of Buck's strong muscular shoulders were leaving Eddie weak in the knees. 

When he added a bit more pressure, Buck moaned. Eddie froze, "Let me know if it's too much, okay?"

"It's perfect," Buck responded calmly. But as Eddie continued, he saw Buck's hand grab the sheet in his fist. _He really must be sore,_ Eddie assumed. 

Eddie moved to Buck's arms, wanting to help release some of the tension he was noticing, and Buck, as a result, opened his arms up wide, his cheek against the mattress, his eyes fluttering closed. 

He was so fucking beautiful, Eddie could barely handle it. 

Eddie so badly wanted to caress Buck's cheek with his fingers and then his lips. But he knew that would be going too far. 

But he _had_ to get closer—Eddie couldn't help it. He spread his legs on both sides of Buck's feet and leaned down, but not too much, 

Eddie's hands slid over Buck's smooth arms until he was by the guy's hands. Buck released his fingers from the sheet and exhaled deep. 

All Eddie wanted to do, was lace his fingers into Buck's... _instead,_ he moved back up Buck's body. Buck's eyes fluttered open, and he watched Eddie for a moment, who quickly looked away before he got caught up in the mesmerizing gaze. 

His hands trailed down Buck's body to his lower back and pushed deeply, knowing Buck would like this movement. Eddie was rewarded with a moan. That deep sound made Eddie want to do dirty, dirty things to his best friend.

When his palms were on Buck's hips, Eddie licked his lips. He craved to kiss and lick the smooth skin there. 

As he started moving a bit slower, even further down Buck's body, he thrust his perfect hips into the mattress. 

_Holy shit._

_Was Buck turned on?_ He couldn't be...but Eddie sure as hell was. He looked down at his own workout pants and saw the hard tent poking at the fabric. 

Being this aroused, Eddie ached to move down to Buck's firm ass, which Eddie had luckily seen once or twice in the firehouse shower. It was a Greek statue of perfection. God, the memory had his body sparking with desire, with a passionate need he'd never felt before. One so intense that Eddie imagined spreading Buck's thighs out wide so he could lick up his hard thick length until Buck was practically panting and screaming out his name. 

As if Buck could read his thoughts, his hips started swiveling. 

_Fuck._

Eddie had to end this. He had to stop right now before he straddled Buck and made sure the guy was leaking out in pleasure. 

Peeling his hands from Buck's body caused him actual pain. It was torture. This entire act had been, but even more at the loss of touch.

Buck was biting his lip as he opened his eyes, obviously becoming aware of the loss himself. 

They gazed at each other for a moment, and Buck breathed out slowly. _"Um_...I change my mind." 

Eddie cleared his throat, not for the first time, "About what?"

"I'll give you five stars." 

As Eddie smiled, he tried to shift his pants nonchalantly so Buck wouldn't see his obvious arousal. He didn't care if he woke up with the worst case of blue balls ever; Eddie refused to make his friend uncomfortable. Hell, they hadn't even talked about any of this yet. 

Eddie looked down, hoping he hadn't already overstepped some unwritten friendship boundary. 

_"Hey,_ " Buck said gently, breaking the silence, "thank you for that. I appreciate it. You were right about being _pretty_ good, Magic Fingers, that was amazing." He started to lift his body off the bed, "I can move my shoulders again." 

"Good," Eddie replied. "I'm glad." 

Buck twisted back and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up-and-down, "Would you like me to return the favor?"

Of course, Eddie did, but he didn't trust himself at that moment. Not with where his mind was so clearly taking him. Eddie's body was already sweating, and he felt like he was vibrating all over. 

_"Rain check?"_ He said. "I'm feeling pretty tired."

Buck's smile vanished, "Ah, _yeah._ Okay." Then he crawled to his side of the bed, "You're right. It's late, and we have day three tomorrow. Our last day." 

Eddie quickly maneuvered into the bed, to be unseen. Once he was under the covers, he turned off the light.

"But hey, definitely a rain check, okay?" Buck replied in the dark. Eddie thought he caught a sense of longing, but he quickly shook that thought away. "I owe you." 

"Absolutely. Pencil me in for tomorrow."

"Duly noted," Buck acknowledged, turning away to face the wall. Eddie could hear him sniff the air as if he wanted more of the scent, which resulted in Eddie smiling some more.

As he closed his eyes, Eddie realized Buck had kept his pants on. He wondered if the guy was finally getting used to the heat. 

* * *

Buck woke up sometime during the night and was pleasantly surprised and relieved that Eddie had once again wrapped his body like a snake around him. Sure, Buck was hotter than hell on earth, probably because he hadn't stripped down, which would've been dangerous with how out-of-his-mind-aroused he had been during that entire massage, but that didn't matter in the slightest. 

He rolled his shoulders and smiled. Eddie hadn't been kidding—it had been a damn good massage, but what was more was who had given it to him. The way Eddie had touched his skin left Buck forever marked by the memory. He would now always crave more, especially when Eddie would casually touch him, which would indeed happen; the two were like magnets—attracted to close contact with each other.

So this moment, of Eddie holding him in his embrace, was Buck's oasis. He desired this type of warmth and connection that only Eddie could provide.

Ever so carefully, Buck brought Eddie's hand towards his mouth. Tenderly, Buck pressed his lips onto Eddie's rough knuckles. 

He didn't let go of Eddie's hand afterward, nor would he ever again. 

"I love you," he whispered in the dark. _"I love you."_

Eddie sighed in his sleep and snuggled in closer, his lips touching Buck's neck. _How was it possible to be this in love?_

Buck didn't sleep a wink that night, not that he minded. Instead, he embraced being in the arms of the most important person in his life. 


	3. 3rd Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their last night together in the Texas motel, tensions grow as declarations are finally made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter of this fic. And with it brings all my favorite tropes! This fic was so much fun to write; I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! 
> 
> Also, I'll be writing more Buddie fics soon. xo.

**3rd Night**

* * *

As they quietly returned to their room, Eddie could feel a shift between them, not at all as the other few days had been. He knew they were both beyond exhausted and were returning home in the morning, but something felt unusually offbeat. 

It didn't help put Eddie's nerves to ease as Buck walked straight for the bathroom and closed the door, without so much as a word. 

Eddie heard the shower start and frowned. 

He had known Buck for some time now, which sometimes felt like a lifetime, and Buck was always one for chatter, even when exhausted. 

As Buck came out of the shower, the facade was still masked on tightly. Eddie shook his head and stepped past Buck so he could take his shower. 

He hoped like hell when he got out they would communicate, but that notion was shattered as he emerged to see Buck lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, the room dim. 

Buck remained quiet, and every time Eddie glanced at him, Buck quickly reverted his gaze anywhere else—to the lamp, to his duffle bag, to the bed, to the damn white wall. 

_What had happened? And why wasn't Eddie aware of it?_

Eddie peered down at Buck in the bed. "You okay there, Buck?" He had to know, even if the truth hurt.

Buck's eyes finally looked up at Eddie, "Yeah, fine. Just tired." 

"You seem off, though."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, Eddie, but a lot has occurred the last few days."

Eddie frowned at the edge in Buck's voice, and his anxiety spiked. _Could it be about Eddie working with the 126?_ He never meant to leave Buck behind, but truth be told, Eddie had been _jealous._

Every time he thought that maybe, _just maybe,_ there was something more between them, a sharp pin popped his hopeful bubble. 

Buck wasn't into him; his focused gaze on Marjan, hours upon hours of it, had all but proved that. Sure, he was a _fan_ of FireFox, _lovely. Great._ But did Buck gaze after Eddie in that way? _Ever?_

Eddie felt like a fool and annoyed that his feelings had betrayed him in this way. _Why couldn't he see Buck as friends do?_

The problem was that Eddie was so in love and had been apparently for forever, yet he couldn't act on what he truly wanted. And Buck was who he wanted. 

Anger fueled him, "Is this about me working with Marjan?" Buck shrugged and studied his feet at the end of the bed, breaking eye contact for the millionth time. "I'll take that as a yes," Eddie sighed, gathering his thoughts, trying to explain himself, "I wanted to use my medic training to help in any way I could. I thought you'd understand that."

"Too bad I could've worked by your side." 

"I wanted you to, but at the end of the day, this is our job, Buck. We go where needed to help support the cause."

Buck nodded irritably and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I understand that, Eddie. Don't talk to me like I'm five." 

"Then stop acting like it and just talk to me!" 

_"Fine!"_ Buck's eyes flared as he jumped out of bed, his chest puffing up, "So why her then, _huh?_ Why did you have to partner with her of all people? You into her or something?" 

_He wished he could have been because unrequited love was a bitch._

Unfortunately for Eddie, he was into the guy standing right in front of him, who, _at the moment,_ was pissed the hell off. 

Now it was Eddie's turn to roll his eyes. "No, I'm not, Buck." He felt as if he had aged ten years overnight. "It wasn't intentional. I wouldn't..." Actually, it _was_ intentional because Eddie had been extremely jealous. And beyond the jealously, he had _also_ been bothered. Mad at himself, mad at Buck, even though Buck had done nothing wrong. 

Jealousy made no sense, though; it was an irrational feeling. Eddie _had_ somewhat flirted with Marjan, but it wasn't real, even though she was a lovely and badass person. 

What was real was talking to her about Christopher and then Buck. Marjan had all but given him a look as _I get it. I see._ Eddie hated that he was so transparent, but he couldn't help it if he tried. He was so far gone for freaking Evan Buckley that he couldn't tell which way was up anymore. 

Eddie took a big breath before continuing, then sighed, "I knew you were interested in her, so I'm sorry if that ruined your game or something." He felt like he had sliced himself open. 

Buck's mouth fell open, wearing a surprised expression as if that were the last thing Eddie was going to say, _"What?"_ He shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't take a genius to put two-and-two together, Buck. You couldn't take your eyes off of her. Everyone could see that." And it had killed Eddie.

Frowning, Buck walked over to him slowly, "I told you, she's a badass who I follow on Insta. I was a bit starstruck, that's all. I thought you understood that."

 _Loud and clear._ "Is Marjan following you now?"

Buck seemed surprised, "Uh, no." _Damn,_ it hadn't worked. She apparently still saw him like a creeper, even though Buck honestly had a heart of gold. _"Why?"_

_"No reason."_

For a moment, they sat quietly, the tension still so heavy around them. Then Buck's bright blue eyes widened, "You told her to follow me, didn't you?" Eddie just shrugged. "You did. Why would you do that?"

Eddie looked down at the ugly carpet, which wasn't all that interesting, "Because it was important to you." Then he dared to look up, "Which was important to me." 

_"Eddie..."_

Feeling vulnerable and raw as hell, Eddie added, "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't stick with you. But you supported TK when he needed someone the most, and we successfully got his dad back and Hen. So you did good work, Buck. You should feel proud, not down about it." 

"I know, you're right," Buck replied, shuffling back-and-forth, "It's just...I didn't like it, okay?"

"Being left behind?" Eddie stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry for that, _truly."_ He had let his emotions cloud his judgment. Eddie should've invited his other half along—now he felt guilty as hell about it, as well as flirting with someone he wasn't remotely interested in, even though he had been angry. 

"No, not just that. I didn't like not being by your side."

Eddie's heart started to pound in his chest, "We are a pretty good team, huh?"

 _"The best,"_ Buck responded. "It's like one of my arms was missing or something. I could barely function, and I kept looking next to me, thinking I'd see you there, and it hurt like hell that you weren't." Eddie had felt the same way, and when he had seen his phone with all the pictures of Buck, he knew he had made a mistake. Buck laughed, "I think TK thought I was crazy." 

"I'm sure he did—you're one of a kind," Eddie teased, suddenly feeling at ease as the tension surrounding them started to evaporate. 

"He thought I was hitting on him," Buck said, shaking his head and pulling at his messy hair. 

That snapped Eddie's focus back to Buck. He swallowed, "Uh, were you?"

"With TK? _No._ He's a nice dude and all, but no. He got me all wrong."

Eddie wondered if _he_ had gotten specific signals mixed as well, especially during their time spent together in this motel room. Maybe Eddie was no better off than this other firefighter from Austin. 

"Besides, he has a serious boyfriend...and _I'm,"_ Buck's gaze for the first time all night, looked deeply at Eddie, "interested in someone else."

 _Great, some random girl?_ Of course. Buck 1.0 reappearing during a pandemic. "You've met someone during quarantine?"

"Not exactly. More of, I realized a lot during quarantine, something that has been there for a long time." Buck smiled, "An awakening, you might say." 

"Meaning what exactly?" Eddie asked, even though he felt like Buck was trying to tell him something obvious, but he wasn't tracking. 

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" Buck raised an eyebrow, and his face fell slightly. _"Really?"_

"Well, obviously not, or I wouldn't be asking. I can't keep up with your conquests."

 _"Conquests?_ Conquests..." Shaking his head, Buck backed away, clearly hurt, rubbing at his chin, "Do you know me at all? I haven't been like that for a long time...."

"Okay, then spell it out for me here, Buck, because clearly, I'm not—"

"I'm talking about _you,_ dammit! I want _you,_ Eddie. I'm interested in _you!"_

Eddie's back hit the wooden dresser while his mind unplugged momentarily. 

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't function. It was as if Buck had the remote that controlled every movement in his body at that moment.

Buck tugged at his hair, bringing his curls to life, which Eddie adored _, "Actually, no,_ I'm not interested in you."

_What in the hell was going on...?_

_"I..."_ Eddie tried to form words, to make sense of this awkward exchange between them.

But Buck held up a hand and quickly came right up to him, "I mean, I'm not _just_ interested in you, Eddie. _I'm in love with you."_

"You're... _you're in love with me?"_

Buck smiled that beautiful Buck smile of his; it took Eddie's breath away. "Yes, you dummy. I've been in love with you for so long that I don't even know when exactly I fell." He touched Eddie's face gently, his skin warm, comforting. "But it's the truth." Buck took a deep breath in, clearly shaken, which Eddie could hear _and_ feel. "I wanted to tell you so many damn times, especially when we were in quarantine together, but I didn't know how... I mean, how do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them?"

"I think you just did."

Laughing tenderly, Buck nodded, "True. I kind of blurted it out, though, didn't I?" 

"You did," Eddie grinned, "in a very Buck kind of way." 

They sat there for a moment, just staring at each other, with Buck's hand still on Eddie's face. Then Buck bit his lip, "Are you gonna run for the hills now?" It broke Eddie's heart to see Buck start to pull away, to see his best friend's smile fading. 

The truth was Eddie was still trying to come to terms that this moment between them was even real and not just one he had imagined, which he had done all too often in the past. 

Shaking his head, Eddie quickly held Buck's hand in place, "I'm not going anywhere, Evan." 

Buck gasped, his beautiful eyes fluttering, _"Do you mean..._ could you actually mean that—"

 _"That I'm in love with you, too?_ Because the answer to that question would be hell yes I am."   
  


* * *

  
Buck thought he was going to die, like seriously die. The firetruck falling onto his leg was nothing compared to this moment. 

He felt like he was drowning underwater, but in the best possible way imaginable. Buck's body was literally floating; he was one step away from hitting the ceiling with this type of high.

_Who knew that jealously on both sides, could expose such a declaration?_

"Can you say it one more time? I'm not sure I heard you correctly," Buck asked with a small smile. 

"You're insatiable," Eddie laughed. But he got close to Buck smelling clean and fresh and Eddie-like, and Buck felt like he was going to fall over. 

Eddie was so familiar to him as he held on to his muscular shoulder, and yet, they were treading into unknown waters— _together,_ as partners. 

_"Evan Buckley,"_ Eddie said, looking into Buck's eyes and holding on to his face, "I'm in love with you. I know now that I've always been, and I reckon I always will be."

"You've always been in love with me?"

Eddie nodded, "Yes, loving you has been a constant for me, even when I didn't realize it myself. I suppose I had an awakening as well." His eyes fluttered, and Buck's heart soared. "I've really wanted to tell you so badly, especially with all those moments we shared, just the two of us." Eddie took a deep breath, "That night at my house when we were in quarantine, I was going to tell you."

"You were?" When Eddie nodded again, Buck asked, "What exactly were you going to say?" He had to hear it; he was dying to listen to it.

"That I love the way you make me laugh better than anyone else. I love the way you have my back, which makes me feel safe. And more than anything, I love your love for Christopher. You are my home, Buck, _our home_. I feel it whenever you're close." 

_"Wow,"_ Buck responded after a few short beats, then swayed as if the floor was spinning beneath him, "I feel like I can't breathe." 

Eddie softly touched his shoulder, which gave Buck an anchor to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just, _that was._..everything I've wanted to hear from you and more." Buck smiled as he leaned in, "How are you so damn good with words? You expressed that so much better than my delivery." 

"It wasn't that hard," Eddie replied with a sassy shrug and a wink. "Not when one feels the way I do." He put his hand on Buck's chest, covering his heart, "I was just waiting for _you_ to catch up."

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

Eddie shook his head, "I would've waited for you forever."

 _Damn._ With that expression on Eddie's face, Buck knew that to be the truth.

"You are a heartthrob, Eddie Diaz. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Just kiss me already, Buck," Eddie laughed as he licked his lips.

_"Roger that."_

Their lips came together, not at all gently, and there was nothing calm about it. This act was one of primal raw, passionate desire that floated throughout both of their veins. 

Buck wouldn't have it any other way. 

As Eddie opened his mouth, Buck's tongue slid against his, and he moaned as Eddie grabbed his hips tightly, "God, I've wanted this, _you_ , for so long. Especially when you were massaging me last night, it was all I could think about."

"Me too. It's why I couldn't allow you to return the favor and massage me," Eddie murmured between kisses, "I was too far gone."

 _"Damn._ I wish I had known; I would've taken care of that," Buck groaned, thinking about stroking Eddie's arousal for him, as it pressed up against him now, causing him to tremble. "You taste so good. I never imagined it would be this..." But words escaped him as Eddie kissed deeper into his mouth. 

_"Mmm..."_ Eddie's lips pulled away slightly, his bottom lip a bit swollen from their kisses, "So, am I meeting your expectation, firefighter Buckley?"

"Yes, of course, you are. _God, yes..._ Now come back here," Buck replied desperately, pulling at Eddie's shirt. "I want more."

"Oh, you'll get more," Eddie teased with a seductive expression. Buck felt like he was falling in love all over again.

They came together again, and this time Eddie pushed him towards their shared bed. Buck fell, and as he bounced on the bed, Eddie straddled him, holding him down. 

When Eddie pressed his body down onto Buck's bare chest and his hips into Buck's sweat bottoms, legs spread apart, his eyes rolled back from the friction. 

_Fuck..._

The need was so strong that Buck felt like he would pass out, not for the first time that night. Buck didn't know how far they would take this, but he never wanted it to end. He was never going to get his fill of Eddie Diaz. 

As Eddie removed Buck's pants, and Buck frantically removed Eddie's shirt and then pants, all while kissing each other anywhere and everywhere, Buck briefly wondered if they were moving too fast. 

But this was Eddie. He knew Eddie like the back of his hand—they were connected as one from the moment they had met. Fate knew it all along. 

Letting go of every thought, Buck let Eddie's body take the lead. 

It was the most incredible sense of unity he'd ever experienced.   
  


* * *

  
Much later, _as in,_ hours later, when they were both equally tired, covered in sweat, and pleasantly sore, Buck looked over at Eddie and beamed, "That was... _epic."_

Eddie had his arm over his forehead and was attempting to catch his breath, panting. He glanced over at Buck, "It sure was. Perfect word usage, by the way."

"I'm still amazed and yet not surprised that you have so many moves," Buck said, hungrily looking at Eddie's naked body, suddenly wanting to do it all over again.

"I think you called me _daddy_ at one point," Eddie laughed, his face turning slightly red.

"Hey, I couldn't control my body, let alone my words during such an exchange. Besides, you are, in fact, a very sexy dad." Buck turned over to face Eddie, his fingers trailing up Eddie's thick arm, "Who knew bed-sharing could be so amazing?" 

"I mean, every night has been torture being so close to you and not touching you."

Buck smiled gently, "You did touch me, though, in your sleep." 

_"Did I?"_ When Buck nodded, Eddie's beamed, "I suppose I found you even in my dreams." 

"Well, you made my dreams come true when you held me in your arms," Buck answered honestly. 

"Now look who's learning their way with words," Eddie grinned, pushing closer to Buck through the sheets. "You're a romantic, Evan Buckley." 

"Only with you," Buck replied. "And I think that'll just be us, babe, a very cheesy couple."

Eddie's smile grew, "Is that what we are? _A couple?"_ Then he stiffened, _"_ Maybe we should've talked about everything before..." He motioned to their naked bodies. 

Buck smirked and shook his head, "No, I think we have done quite enough talking for a lifetime." Buck licked his lips and slowly kissed Eddie, then pulled back. "Our bodies wanted _that,_ and our hearts," he said, intertwining his fingers with Eddie's, "want _this."_

"Well, I want you to know somethin'," Eddie answered, squeezing Buck's hand, "I'm all in. _You_ and _me."_

"Ironically, it's always felt like that, just you and me, _well_ , and Christopher, of course. You're both my family. Nothing truly will change that—it's still _us_."

 _"Us,"_ Eddie vowed. "I love that sound of that." 

"I can think of some other sounds I'd love to hear again," Buck replied, licking up Eddie's neck. 

"Have I mentioned that you're insatiable?" 

"Once or twice. But listen, when one wants another as badly as I've wanted you, it makes you hungry, okay?"

"I get it, _believe me,_ I completely understand that," Eddie moaned, rubbing his nails up Buck's back, "I was actually disappointed the others wanted to come along." 

Buck rolled over on top of Eddie, _"Oh yeah?"_ He grinned looking down, "Why was that, Diaz?"

Eddie placed his hands on Buck's hips, and the feeling shot sparks into Buck's head as he recollected how they had spent the last few hours, "Because I wanted to be alone with you on the drive here. All those hours, taking you in." 

Buck kissed Eddie's lips, craving more of a taste as their tongues swirled together perfectly. " _Damn...,_ well, how about we leave the others behind? I think they'd enjoy Texas."

Eddie snorted, "Cap' probably wouldn't be too happy about that. I think he hates the humidity just as much as you do."

"Still, I think he'd understand. I'm getting the suspicion that he's known about us far longer than we even did."

"I think you might be right about that," Eddie replied, pulling Buck back down to him. "Either way, I'd love to make a pit stop on the way home."

Buck raised an eyebrow, "Where to?"

Eddie swallowed and then slowly smiled, "To see my parents. I'd love to introduce you to them, as my boyfriend."

 _"Really?"_ Buck exclaimed. "You think I'm worthy enough for that type of introduction?"

"Baby, you're worth it all," Eddie stated, touching his forehead closer Buck's. "They'll love you, just as much as Christopher and I do." 

Eddie felt honored and touched. _How did he get so lucky?_ "What's not to love about us?"

_"Exactly."_

"They'll write stories about us someday," Buck stated, nuzzling his nose on Eddie's feeling immensely happy and full of love. 

"You know what," Eddie said as he pressed his lips up against Buck's once more, "I think you're right."

They then took a break, yet never letting go of each other's hand, to call Christopher. Buck could barely contain his excitement, knowing that they were all about to enter a new chapter in life together. 

Both of them had spoken to Chris, promising a game night when they returned, followed by their goodnights. 

Buck and Eddie spent the next hour talking about favorite memories, their lives before meeting one another, and the future all while cuddling and caressing each other's bodies. During their conversation, Buck grew more and more hungry as he gazed at Eddie's beautiful body. Finally, he kissed Eddie's cheek, lingering, "So, about that raincheck I owe you..." 

Eddie's response was in the way he licked at Buck's lips. Buck massaged his lover's body all the way down, giving as good as he'd gotten, which resulted in them _finally_ saving water, hot water, by sharing a shower. It was steamier than ever; Buck welcomed _that_ humidity. 

That night as they held each other tightly, never wanting to let go, they finally fell asleep. 

And it was, without a doubt, the best night's sleep either had ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter, comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: stydiaeverafter


End file.
